Lost Lightning
by Syb3rStrife
Summary: Zatch has been having this weird dream ever since they got back from London,And Zeno is the cause of it all. Will Zatch and Kiyo finally take out Zeno for good? You'lll just have to read and find out. May be a Death Fic not sure yet. R&R please, for zatch
1. Nightmares

(Disclaimer): I don't own Zatch Bell or any of the Characters in the show…But I wish I did.

_This will be my second fanfic ever made. I don't care for it to much but I worked so hard on it, so I felt it need to be shown. I will try my best to update as much as I can. Please R & R. Also this story may contain SPOILERS. so you have been WARNED._

* * *

Chapter 1: Nightmares

"Kiyo…Kiyo…where are you…AHHHH KIYO, HELP!"

That's what Kiyo woke up to every night. He slowly crawled out of bed and walked over to Zatch's. Zatch was squirming around and whimpering as tears slid down his little face.

This had been happening ever since Zatch had received part of his lost memory. The memory where he had to survive in the forest for a some time, and how he was attacked out of the blue by a mammodo who looked exactly like him.

Kiyo felt bad for him because, in a way it was his fault for what happened to Zatch.

You see about 6 months ago, right before Zatch had arrived on earth, he was supposed to have went to London to help his Father study that particular forest where Zatch had been found. But Kiyo made last second plans and decided to stay in Japan.

Kiyo gently shook Zatch to wake him up. "Zatch…Zatch, wake up. You're just having a bad dream…ZATCH!" He screamed in a desperate attempt to wake him up. It worked. Zatch shot up right in bed, and began to look around the room as if it had changed while he was sleeping. Then looked up at Kiyo with fearful big eyes.

"Zatch, it's ok" Kiyo said placing a reassuring hand on his quivering shoulder. "I'm… (Yawn) right here and I'm not going anywhere except back to bed." This did not help the case. Zatch was still scared.

"Ok listen, Let me get some sleep tonight and tomorrow after school you can tell me about that dream you keep having, and I'll see what I can do, Ok?"

Zatch simply nodded in response and layed back down in bed. "Try to get some sleep tonight alright, Night" and with that, Kiyo was back in bed, and fast asleep. But sadly for Zatch sleep did not come easy to him the rest of the night.

* * *

_Ok well how was the first chapter. Yes, it wasreallyshort I know But don't worry the others will be longer. I'll probably have the second chapter up sometime tomorrow. R&R PLEASE! Oh and one more thing this is NOTa Zatch/Kiyo Fic. Just so you know. _


	2. The Dream

(Disclaimer) I don't own Zatch Bell or any of the Characters in the show, even though I wish I did.

Ok Just like I said here is the next chapter of the story. This chapter is a little messed up and stuff seeing as I wrote it a 3am this morning, also this story is based on a dream that I had and I thought it would be a pretty good story. R & R please.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- The Dream 

The Next Morning

The next morning when the sun had finally shone through Kiyo's window, Zatch got out of bed and went to wake him up. This surprised Kiyo greatly because; it was usually him who woke Zatch up.

"I'm guessing you didn't get any sleep last night, did ya?"

Kiyo asked scratching his head. Zatch just shook his head.

Later after Kiyo had showered and got something for him and Zatch to eat, which Zatch hardly ate at all, it was time for Him to go. "Get yourself some rest while I'm gone, ok? See ya". With that Kiyo was off.

Zatch went back into the house. He walked over to the couch and layed down, but didn't go to sleep; all he could think about was that horrible dream.

Dream sequence

All he could see was darkness. Nothing more. Like the darkness went on and on nonstop. "Whe-where am I? How did I get here? Hello…HELLO is anyone here?" Zatch screamed but only got his echo in return. After a moment of silents he suddenly heard something. A laugh, an evil laugh he had heard before. The laughter was all around him. Zatch didn't know what to do, weather to go towards the laughter or away from it. He didn't get to ponder for long. Suddenly something rammed into the back of his head, knocking him into the ground at full force. "AHH!" Zatch screamed in agony. It had felt like he had been hit by a car going 75 miles an hour. He weakly lifted his hand to the back of his head but quickly brought it back in front of him. He couldn't make out what it was, but it was wet.

"Awww did the poor little baby get hurt?" Said the evil Voice. Zatch looked over figure slowly walking towards him. Soon he caught glimpse of its face. It was 'Him' the Zatch look alike. "Did I ever tell you that your face annoy's me?" he said, and then slapped Zatch making three long cuts along his cheek.

"Arrgh… WH-who are you…why do youhave a grudge against me…and why do you look like me?" Cried Zatch.

"Stupid idiot, if you must know the names Zeno, and as for the other questions those are for me to know and for you to never FIND OUT!" Screamed Zeno as he jumped on Zatch and began to strangle him. "YOU were never supposed to have friends, YOU were never supposed to have a Book Owner, You were suppose to Die a slow, Painful, miserable, Death." The Dark Mammodo screamed as he continued to beat up Zatch.

"Kiyo…Kiyo where are you..." Screamed poor Zatch.

"He doesn't care about you he never did. He was just acting, he was planning to dump you the minute he could. I'm surprised you never figured out why he never wanted you around, of course that just shows how stupid you are." Zeno said simply. "Now how about I just put you out of your misery."

Then Zatch heard another voice speak up in the back ground and scream "ZAKARE!" The voice sounded just like Kiyo." Zeno's hand began to fill with a bright light. "AHHH KIYO, HELP!" Zatch screamed right before the light hit him.

End of Dream Sequence

That when Kiyo had woken him up. Zatch placed his hand on his cheek. "That dream seemed so real" he said. Then he remembered Zeno saying how Kiyo didn't really care about him. Was that True? Now that he mentioned it Kiyo was always trying to leave without him. After thinking about it and the dream for several more minute's. He decided to drop it until Kiyo came home, and watch some TV.

When he turned on the TV the 8:00am News was on. Zatch had always wondered why they had put the news on so early in the morning. Kiyo had told him that some people liked to watch the news in the morning to wake them up. This confused Zatch even more; because when ever he watched the news he ended up falling asleep.

Just as Zatch was about to change the channel, something caught his interest. An explosion had happened downtown somewhere. Zatch turned up the volume. "-Explosion happened in downtown Tokyo late last night. Witness say they saw a small child cause the explosion in the old factory building. The description of the child is unknown at this point but we will have more information this afternoon on the 6:00pm News. In other news the gas prices have continued to-."

Zatch turned the TV off. 'Could that have been Zeno? They said a small child started the explosion, but it could have been another child, no. How many times do you hear of a small child starting an explosion? It had to be him.' He thought as he got off the couch.

"Ill have to tell Kiyo when he gets home," he said "In the mean time Ill watch my shows and get me something to eat." He was now standing in front of the refrigerator. "I think I'll have a Yellowtail sandwich." He started to climb the countertops to get himself high enough to reach the Freezer.

He accidentally Place his hand on a knife that was sitting out, and cut himself.

"OUCH, that really hurt." He said waving his hand around splattering blood drops all over the place. "I'll just wait till Kiyo come home. I can manage" he said climbing off the countertops and went back into the living room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok well what do you think of this chapter. At least it's longer than the last one. Please R & R and tell me if theirs any questions that you need answered or if anything needs to be changed.

PRESS DE BUTTON OR SEPHIROTH WILL CUT OUT YOUR INSIDES!


	3. Zeno

(Disclamer) I don't own zatch bell or any of the characters. Even though I wish I did own Danny and Zatch. But sadly I do not.

Well heres the third chapter of lost lightning. Personally I think this story sucks, but I'm not really a writer person. I'm more of a reader person, Anyway I'm trying to make the stories long but still I don't wan't to put to much on each chapter. So just bare with me, please. R& R please

* * *

Chapter: 3 Zeno 

When Kiyo arrived home he noticed that Zatch did not come and greet him like he usually did. "Hey Zatch! I'm home". He yelled but got no response in return.

He walked into the kitchen. "Zatch you in here…huh?" He looked down. There was something on the floor. He bent down to get a closer look at it. It was a small drop of blood.

Kiyo stood up and began to look around the Kitchen. He noticed some more blood on the counter right beside a kitchen knife that also had blood on it.

Kiyo began to worry. Was Zatch hurt? He followed the small blood trail into the living room, but he wasn't there. Then followed it up stairs. The trail went all the way to his room. Kiyo looked into his room. "Zatch are you in here."

Zatch as curled up on Kiyo's bed fast asleep. He had gotten tired from waiting for Kiyo and decided to get some well deserved rest. Kiyo walled over to his bed and looked a Zatch. He noticed that there was a fair amount of blood lying right under Zatch's hand.

Kiyo lifted Zatch's hand and looked at it. "It's a pretty nasty cut, but not fatal." Kiyo thought as Zatch started to stir.

"(Yawn) Oh, hey Kiyo. When did you get here?" Questioned Zatch.

"Just a few minutes ago, huh Zatch what's with the cut?" Kiyo asked lifting Zatch's Hand up to his face.

"I was hungry." he said looking up at with big puppy dog eyes. Kiyo just sighed, he may be a mamodo but he was still just a kid.

"What ever lets just get this cleaned up before it gets infected." kiyo said pointing to the cut.

"EWW BUBBLY, RUNNY INFECTION!" yelled Zatch as he went running towards the bathroom.

"Boy, you sure pericked up while I was gone." Kiyo said following Zatch out of the room.

As Kiyo was bandaging Zatch's hand, Zatch remembered what he had seen on TV. "Kiyo, while you were at school I was watching TV and on the News they said a small child caused an explosion in the old factory building last night." Zatch said pointing out the bathroom door. "I think it was my look-a like."

"What, are you sure?" Kiyo asked in a serious voice.

"Well yeah, I mean how many kids do you see start an explosion?" yelled Zatch up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? The News is almost on." Kiyo yelled as he ran out the bathroom door and down the stairs.

When Kiyo reached the living room and turned on the TV the News was just coming on.

"Did we miss it?" screamed Zatch and he came barreling into the living room.

"Shhh." Whispered Kiyo as he turned the volume up.

"This morning we mentioned the explosion that happened late last night in downtown Tokyo. This afternoon we have more information on the accident. We go to Tom who's at the scene, Tom?" The scene now changed to downtown Tokyo.

"Thanks Kim, as you can see I am now standing in front of what use to be an old Factory building. Now as you can see its all rubble. No one was hurt during this accident. Witness say they saw a small child sneak into the building then seconds later the building exploded and they saw the child run off down an ally and disappear into thin air. We now have a description and a sketch of the child."

"NO WAY I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Screamed Kiyo as he could not believe what he was seeing.

A boy that looked exactly like Zatch appeared on screen. "The Boy has silver hair, purple eyes, and silver clothing." Continued the News Man. "If you see this boy please call 505-320-4833 or your local police. Back to you Kim." The scene now switched back to the news woman. "Thank you Tom. In other news-."

Kiyo turned the TV off and looked over at Zatch who was still staring at the screen. "You weren't kidding when you said he looked exactly like you were you?" Kiyo said in disbelief.

* * *

Well what do you think? Like I said before this story was inspired by a dream I had. So I'm just going by my dream. I'll get the next chapter up sometime next week.

PRESS THIS BUTTON AND WIN 100, 000, 000 Dollars.


	4. The Plan

This chapter isn't as good as the others because I've had a lot on my mind. Like Advent Children, Harry potter and Final fantasy VIII so bare with me through this one.

* * *

Chapter: 4 The Plan 

Later that night after they had gotten ready for bed Kiyo remembered Zatch's dream.

"Oh hey Zatch weren't you going to tell me about your dream today." He said looking over at the sleepy mamodo. Zatch slowly frowned and looked away.

"Yeah." There was a long pause after that.

"Well?" Kiyo said getting a little annoyed. Again another pause but Zatch slowly spoke up and said a simple "ok." and began the Story.

"So his name is Zeno." Kiyo asked after Zatch had finished telling the story.

"Yea but I still can't figure out why he hates me so much." Zatch said hopping down off his bed.

"Well, could you have done anything to tick him off in the mammodo world, like take something that was his?" Kiyo said getting up from his bed as well.

"I don't know and besides in the forest he said I probably didn't know 'him' but he knew all about me." Zatch spoke in a soft whisper.

After a brief moment of silence Kiyo spoke up. "Well I've got nothing." Just as Kiyo was about to turn the light off Zatch spoke up in a soft voice.

"You won't forget me when I'm king, will you?" This took Kiyo completely by surprise.

"Zatch, I could never forget you. You're like a little Brother to me."

Zatch smiled up at him. "Thanks Kiyo." And with that Zatch was back in bed and fast asleep.

Kiyo chuckled and got back into his own bed turned off the light and said "Your Welcome buddy."

The next morning Kiyo was woken by a sudden scream that filled the house. He shot up out of bed and grabbed the spell book. He noticed Zatch was not in bed and decided that was who screamed. Kiyo ran down the stairs and into the living room. "Zatch what's wrong?"

Kiyo looked over by the couch to see the small mammodo crouched down crying over something.

"Zatch?" Zatch murmured something to Kiyo but he didn't catch it. Kiyo walked over and bent down to hear him.

"IT'S…IT'S RUINED! MY VULCAN 300 IS RUINED!" Screamed Zatch into Kiyo's ear. "Ponygon (snivel) must have gotten a hold of it last nightttttttt!"

While Zatch was having a panic attack, Kiyo managed to pry what was left of the cardboard box out of Zatch's hand to examine the damage. It was completelytotaled. The box was shredded, and the chopsticks where broken in three places and chewed on.

"Come on Zatch it was just a stupid box." Kiyo Said standing up and walking into the living room.

"IT IS NOT!" Screamed Zatch as he followed Kiyo. "It was the first present you ever gave me."

Kiyo realized that Zatch was right. Zatch was just like any other child that had a prized possession that they wanted to hold on to. Not to mention that was pretty much the only thing he had ever gotten from Kiyo.

"(Sigh) Ok, look if it makes you happy Ill makes you a new one." He looked down at Zatch.

"O…ok." Zatch said in a short reply.

Kyo was just about to throw away the demolished Vulcan 300 when Zatch screamed.

"WAIT KIYO, DON'T THROW HIM AWAY!"

"Well what do you want me to do with it, give it a proper burial?" Kiyo asked. Zatch Nodded. "Zatch…you are the weirdest mammodo I've ever scene."

As they where walking out the door a sleepy Ponygon came waltzing in. Flames and tears formed in Zatch's eyes and he began to chase the terrorized pony back out the door and into the backyard.

"Looks like Zatch is doing better today." Kiyo said watching the two play cat and mouse. "We really need to find that mamodo that looks like Zatch. Zatch has been through so much hell because of him."

After the Vulcan 300 had had its proper burial with the other Vulcan's that had been demolished, Kiyo decided to take Zatch out to the park. Once there it seemed that Zatch had completely forgotten the Vulcan 300.

As Zatch played around, Kiyo couldn't help but wonder what Zeno was up to. Why was he after Zatch? He knew that part of it was to become king, but 'he' didn't want to send Zatch back to the mamodo world. He wanted Zatch to suffer on this world.

"Kiyo, can I go to the river and catch some yellowtail?" Zatch said knocking Kiyo out of his concentration.

"I guess so." Kiyo said.

"Yeeee, gonna catch some yellowtail, gonna catch some yellowtail, gonna catch some yellowtail for me, me, me!" Zatch sang while he danced around Kiyo's feet.

After spending the rest of the day at the river catching and eating yellowtail, they decided it was time to go home. On the way back they noticed some TV's in a shop.

"Hey Zatch, looks like there still talking about Zeno, It looks like he's struck again. This time at some old run-down high school."

Kiyo said to Zatch staring at the TV.

"Well that's weird. Why in the world does he keep destroying those old build-" SMACK!

Zatch's speech was cut short by a bag of flower that had supposedly fallen from the second story building of the store.

Kiyo looked over at Zatch to see him sprawled out on the ground covered with flowed from head to toe.

"Whoa, Zatch are you ok?" Kiyo asked walking over to Zatch and helping him up.

"CHECK IT OUT, IT'S THAT KID THAT'S BEEN BLOWING UP THOSE BUILDINGS!" Came a sudden yell from across the street. Everyone that was on the street suddenly turned and looked towards Kiyo and Zatch.

"Uh, Zatch I think its time to go" Kiyo said scooping Zatch up in his arms and bolting down the street.

When Kiyo and Zatch arrived home they where exhausted. After managing to get all of the flower off of Zatch, Kiyo decided to bring up the Zeno problem.

"Zatch, I've been thinking," Kiyo started lowering himself down face to face with Zatch "a lot about Zeno for awhile, and I think he is trying to luring us to him."

"But why doesn't he come to us? Why go through all that trouble just to try to lure us to HIM?" Zatch questioned jumping up and down.

"I have no clue, But I do know where he's going to strike next." Kiyo said standing up and walking over to the window.

"You Do? How?" asked Zatch staring over at the silent teenager.

"Yea I figured it out over at the Park today. In town he's only been destroying the really old building. From the 1960's or something like that. And well, since there is only three really old buildings in town he must be planning to destroy the third one." Kiyo said opening his window and letting the cool night breeze blow through his dark brown hair.

"So what is it?" Zatch said anxiously as he walked over to Kiyo.

"He's going to hit the old orphanage down the block from here. And he's planning to hit it tonight." Kiyo said looking over at Zatch. "So tonight when mom goes to bed we'll sneak out and go over there."Zatch nodded in approval.

"Lets get ready we'll need to leave at about 11:30 If were going to get down there before he destroys it." Kiyo said as he walked over to his closet and pulled out his backpack.

He grabbed the first aid kit that was right behind the backpack. Kiyo had learned to take it where ever he went, because you never know when your going to run into a mammodo.

Zatch walked over and handed Kiyo the spell book. "No one else will suffer because of Zeno anymore after we defeat them right Kiyo?" Zatch asked.

"Right pal." Kiyo said patting Zatch on the head.

* * *

I'll try my best to make this story good but in order to do that you must R & R. Yay This chapter was actually longer than the other's. I fixed some of the errors in the story that I had over looked. Thanks Twilight Memories for pointing them out to me. o 


	5. The Reunion

(Disclaimer): I don't own Zatch Bell or any of the Characters in the show…But I wish I did.

Sorry for the long wait. I thought I would get this up sooner but was giving me trouble.

* * *

After Kiyo's mom had went to bed Zatch and Kiyo got up and put there jackets and snuck out of the house. 

Once Kiyo had quietly gotten his bike out of the garage, they proceeded down the deserted block towards the old orphanage.

"…Kiyo?" Zatch asked as he looked down at Kiyo from his shoulders.

"Yeah Zatch?" Kiyo asked back slowing the bike down a little so he could listen to Zatch.

"Do you think I'm strong enough to defeat Zeno? I mean we've never battle him before but what-"Zatch was suddenly interrupted by Kiyo who had stop the bike.

"Zatch. I know you're scared but listen to me. We are strong. Think of all the tough mammodo's that we have battled and won against. You won because you believed in your self. Think of all your friends that believe you will become king. They sacrificed themselves so you could become king." Kiyo said in an angry tone. "You and a lot of mammodo's have gone through hell because of him and now it's time someone took a stand against him."

"But-" Zatch started but was interrupted once again by Kiyo.

"Zatch I know we can do this. Remember operation heroes of justice?" Kiyo said getting back on the bike.

Zatch wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes away and nodded. "Your right. Now lets go kick Zeno's butt."

Kiyo nodded in agreement and started off on the bike again.

THE OLD ORFANAGE

Once at the orphanage they began to look for Zeno. "You ready Zatch?" Kiyo asked an encouragement "Yea." Zatch answered.

"Then let's go." Kiyo said running into the open Orphanage with Zatch trailing behind.

Inside the building it looked like the perfect place for a horror movie. It was pretty dark but they could make out a little of the place. Dust and cobwebs covered every inch of the building. Furniture was thrown here and there like a tornado had hit the place.

They went up stairs and took a left into one of the rooms. It's had been a child's room by the looks of it. There were old toys everywhere. An un-made bed sat in the middle of the room with dust covered teddy bears thrown across it.

Kiyo walked over to a doll that was on the floor in front of him and picked it up.

"Kiyo, what exactly 'IS' a Orphanage anyway?" Zatch asked walking around the room looking at some of the toys in the corner where they had last been put.

"It's a place where kids that have lost their parents go to find new ones." Kiyo said laying the doll on the bed.

"Why would they want to replace their real parents with phonies?" Zatch spoke with anger.

"No Zatch they aren't replacing them. They're just getting someone to take care of them." Kiyo tried to explain, but he was only confusing Zatch more. He shook his head.

"Ah never mind I'll explain it to you later. Now let's get back down stairs."

As they were coming back down stairs they where greeted by an unwelcoming voice.

"I see you caught on to my little plot. I guess you're not as stupid as I thought you were." Said the figure at the door.

"Who's there?" Kiyo yelled as he grabbed the spell book out of his bag.

"Just a friend." Said the figure as he stepped into the moonlight. It was Zeno, and his partner Dufort.

* * *

So what did you think. I didn't think to much of this chapter but hopefully I't will get better in the next chapter. This chapter wasnt as long as I thought It would be, but I think the next chapter will. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but hopefully it'll be up before school starts. R&R 


	6. Author's Note

To my viewers I deeply apologize for the long hiatus of this story. Yes I have many excuses but the one main one is that I was going to work on the next chapter of Lost lightning this week but my computer at home crashed thus I've yet again lost my Lost lightning story. I believe I have a copy of it saved on a disk somewhere but the whereabouts of the disk are unknown at the time. Obviously God does not want me to finish this story.  Anyway there are only 2 chapters remaining so whenever I get my computer fix I get to work on the remaining chapters. Once again I am really really sorry for not updating in like…forever. I'll understand if you want to flame me. Gomen!!!


End file.
